He broke my heart
by Nekohime17
Summary: Orihime was with Ichigo but he broke up with her because he fell for another girl. what will happen to her after she got her heart broke? IshiHime! Chap 3 is finally posted!
1. Chapter 1

**He broke my heart, now I belong to someone else: Chapter 1**

* * *

Okay, so this came in mind like a moment ago (sunday june 15 at 3:50) so i started writing it... i didnt stop writing it so i finished chapter 1 at 4:24 am. I know it so short but there's going to be more chapters.

Pairings: (main) Ishihime and (second main) Ichiruki

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! BUT WHEN I MARRY TITE KUBO... I WILL (JUST KIDDING XP)**

**Chapter 1**

I never thought I would lose him.

I love him so much but he fell in love with her.

He was everything to me.

I just love how he said my name when he said he loves me.

But now he loves her.

--

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called her as she broke her day dreaming.

"Oh… hi Tatsuki!" She responded with a smile trying to hide her sadness.

"Are you Okay?" Tatsuki asked her worried, "You seem slight happy than usual, you're always smiling and giggling…"

"Yeah… I'm okay!" She responded with a giggle and stood up from her sit.

Orihime was sitting down on her sit in her class on lunch time. She didn't go out because she didn't want to see her ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend. It will just break her heart more.

"Orihime... let's go outside, I bet that Ichigo can't wait to see you!"

Ichigo is Orihime's ex-boyfriend. Tatsuki didn't know that Ichigo broke up with Orihime and Orihime didn't want her to know since Tatsuki promised that if Ichigo breaks her heart, she will tear him to pieces and make him wish he wasn't alive.

"No… I don't want to go outside…" Orihime slightly smiled and turned sad again.

Tatsuki looked at her worried.

"Seriously Orihime… something is wrong with you…." Tatsuki went up to her, "What happen?" Tatsuki grabbed her shoulders.

Orihime looked at the floor and with out hesitation, she broke up in tears.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki grabbed her in a tight embrace and let her cry her heart out.

"What's the matter? You're making me cry too…" Tatsuki whisper in her ear.

"I-I-Ichigo…" Orihime gasp for some air.

"Ichigo what?" Tatsuki asked worry.

"I-I-Ichigo broke up with me…"

Orihime let more tears escaped from her eyes.

Everything for Tatsuki went blank. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She really told that Ichigo if he broke Orihime's heart, she will tear him to pieces.

Tatsuki broke their embrace and she run up to the door.

"TATSUKI WAIT!" Tatsuki stops and turn to Orihime. Tatsuki didn't look at Orihime; she looked at the floor like if she had a shadow mask like Kisuke Urahara, "Promise me you will not do anything to Ichigo…." Orihime cried more than before. A tear escaped from Tatsuki's eyes.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime and more sadness spread across her face and her heart broke with just seeing Orihime broken hearted like this. She really wanted to kill Ichigo right now, but Orihime didn't want her to do something to him.

She had no choice.

"I promise…" Was the last thing she said and run out of the room.

Tatsuki cried while Orihime dropped to the floor unconscious for crying so much.

_I really hope she made a right choice…_ was the last thing that passed through Tatsuki's mind.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know this chap is really short but the rest of the chapters will start to heat up!! I promise you will not be dissapointed!!

PLEASE REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! AT LEAST I'LL LIKE TO RECEIVE 4 REVIEW TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!! X3

Question of the day: What do you think will happen next? X3


	2. Chapter 2

**He broke my heart**

Hi! I couldn't take any longer! I know I didn't receive the reviews I expected but I know some of you read it and I'm glad! THAT'S WHY I AM POSTING THIS CHAPTER!

ENJOY!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Chapter 2**

I never knew it could hit me so hard.

I really loved him.

He was my strawberry.

Now he left me here, heart broken.

--

Orihime woke up.

The bright light hit her so hard that she couldn't see really well.

"Orihime… you finally woke…" A guy's voice asked as he saw her waking up.

She turned to her side and saw Uryu Ishida and she gave him a smile.

"What happen to me?" she asked.

"I found you during lunch unconscious and so I brought you to the nurse's office."

She looked around and saw herself surrounded by to white beds in a white room.

"What happen to you Orihime…? You look really bad…"

She turned to look at the raven hair.

"Nothing Uryu!" She answered with her sweet voice and gave him a big smile.

He just stared at her worried.

"Are you sure? Did you eat something this morning?" He asked her concerned as his glasses shined at her.

She just gave him a smile.

"It's just that I had this crazy nightmare that I was being chased by a big hairy monster!"

"Okay…" he obviously didn't believe her, "Why didn't you come at the sewing club this morning? You always come…"

"It because I went with Tatsuki this morning to WacDonald's for breakfast!" She said it so fast and he just stared at her like saying that she's a liar.

He knew she was lying. He remembered this morning Tatsuki went to the sewing club looking for Orihime. Nobody knew were she was. They even thought she was not coming to school today.

He sighs.

She stares at him with a kitty face.

"Liar…" He tells her and holds his glasses with his left hand.

"N-No…" She answers in a flash.

'Tatsuki was looking for you this morning in the sewing club…" He lets go off his glasses.

Orihime looks at her lap disappointed. She didn't like lying but she knew this time was necessary.

"Something really is wrong with you Orihime…." He sighs again and looks at the floor, "I told Ichigo…"

"Ichigo?" She snaps in a Flash.

"Yeah, I told him what happen to you and he seemed like he didn't care…" He looks at her, "I thought he was your boyfriend…"

She didn't look at him. Tears escaped from her eyes. _He didn't care…he doesn't care about me!!_ It's all that pass through Orihime's mind.

"Orihime?" Uryu asks as he sits next to her in the nurse's bed. "Are you okay?" He asked her worried.

She didn't answer. More tears escaped from her eyes.

He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up.

He stared at her in shock as he saw all those tears coming out of her eyes.

"Orihime was wrong?" He asked her in concern. He didn't like seeing her cry. It just broke his heart.

Orihime didn't answer. He really wanted to remove those tears from her eyes but he knows he can't. He knows she has a boyfriend and she will never let him hug her.

But he still hugged her and when he realize what he did, he turned red as a tomato…

"Uryu…" she managed to say throw her tears, "Thank you…" He closed his eyes as he heard her say that. He turned to look at her and she looked at him too but as their heads got closer, they shared a kiss.

_OH NO!! _Was all that passed through Uryu's mind as he realize what he just did.

**Author's Note**

Sorry I didn't up-date this one as soon as possible… I'll try to up-date soon but I might just abandon it though… -sigh- I still don't know but if you don't want me to abandon this story… PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! Sorry…. But it's just that I have more than 10 stories to finish and I just up-date the more reviewed ones… you have been warned!

JA NE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**He broke my heart**

Here's chap 3! n_n okay, so yeah… I made the name of this story short so ignore the title in the first two chaps, k? n_n

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THIS STORY BUT I DON'T MAKE ANY PROFIT!

**Chapter 3**

Now there's someone else.

He kissed me and I never felt so good.

Yeah, he's one of my best friends.

But… he made me forget him for a while.

--

"_Uryu…" she managed to say throw her tears, "Thank you…" He closed his eyes as he heard her say that. He turned to look at her and she looked at him too but as their heads got closer, they shared a kiss. _

OH NO!!_ Was all that passed through Uryu's mind as he realize what he just did._

He was about to stop the kiss but Orihime put her arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. He was shocked of course.

He knows he has to stop this as soon as possible. _What if Ichigo shows up? _He thought as he saw in shock Orihime with her eyes close, kissing him.

But he just couldn't resist. He likes her anyways and always thought how it will feel to kiss her.

He took control of the kiss now but lost control of himself.

He started kissing her like there was no tomorrow and the shocking thing was that they haven't even pass the French kissing state. Do they even know how to french kiss?

Orihime kissed with Ichigo but they were just nice cute kisses but he never dared kiss her like that. And she's still a virgin so don't get any ideas that Ichigo and she did the big it.

Uryu was to preoccupied with school to even notice a girl. A total nerd you can say but once he started becoming friends with Ichigo and his friends, he started noticing Inoue. He liked how she was always looking at the bright side even though she might not be realistic but she was always making them happy. Making him happy. But when Ichigo started noticing her he quickly took her and Uryu realized he was never going to have a change with her. But… as he started to cares her back and finally pass the French kissing state –do they even know how- he realized that he finally is going to have her.

And he knows he won't hurt her.

Orihime totally forgot about Ichigo. She doesn't even know why but she really loved how she felt with Uryu. He was being so gentle even if they were French kissing.

Finally they broke the kiss.

Orihime lay down in the bed she was in and Uryu joined her. Uryu offered himself as a pillow so Orihime rest her head on his chest while he put her arm around him. He cares her hair while she listen to his nervous heart.

"Uryu…?" Orihime whispered asking for him.

"Yes Hime?" He said as a smile slightly grew on his face. He was so happy he finally was with the one he liked.

"I'm going to tell you why this happen to me…. why he seems he doesn't care…" Orihime whispered and that's when he remember… Orihime is already taken. He was about to get out of the bed but Orihime stopped him and signaled him to not leave her.

He did what she said.

"I'm… I'm not with him anymore…" She finally said and a smile grew in her face this time. She didn't cry like she did when she told Tatsuki… she actually was happy! Uryu just stayed speechless. Orihime isn't taken anymore and he can have her now? Uryu was screaming in happiness inside while his outside tried to stay calm.

"So he's not your boyfriend anymore?" Uryu asked and still tried to fight his happiness from inside from coming out.

"No… he's not my boyfriend anymore…" She said as she finally sighed to herself. "I can't believe I'm so happy now by saying that!" She laughed to herself.

Uryu stared at her hair while she gazed at his shoes. They weren't even shy, it's just since they were laying down in the bed and they stopped talking to each other, they completely stop looking at each other.

Orihime wanted to stay like that forever in his arms while he debated on asking her out. Are they now an item? He asked himself that question too.

"Orihime…?" He finally asked and she quickly turn to him with her warm smile. It made him blush and thinking about asking her 'the question' made his blush deeper.

"Yes? Uryu…" She warmly asked.

"Will… will you go on a date with me?" Uryu finally asked but when Orihime was about to respond, she quickly turned to where the door of the room stood and Uryu turn to where she gaze to see a strawberry-haired guy next to a raven-haired girl.

"Orihime? Uryu?" Asked the strawberry-haired guy as he saw the scene before him and his new girlfriend.

Yes, it was Ichigo and Rukia.

**Author's Note**

Sorry that I didn't up-date this one as soon as possible. I have had a lot of things in my mind lately and I didn't even have time to write some of my stories. Yeah, I did up-date some of them but it's just that they were bugging me in my mind. You might think I'm crazy but some of the characters were talking in my mind and I just had to write it. As for this one, I won't abandon it! n_n Why? Because I love Ishihime! THEY ARE SO ADORABLE! So as an apology I tried to put some fluff in this chap! But don't worry… there's more fluff coming up as this story progresses –maybe even lemon! Oh and yeah, as I was watching one of the old episodes of bleach, I watched episode 28 -the soul society arc- and it's where Orihime is targeted by this ugly dude and Uryu saves her and that's when it happen… they started to talk in my mind. I totally had to get it out of my head and wrote this chap and the next one… so yeah it was a lot! I'll try to post the other next week… but I'll see! K? n_n

Hope you did enjoy this chap!

ARIGATO, REVIEW AND JA NE!


End file.
